Smile Precure: Fantasy Strife
by TrueRising
Summary: Everyone has something that they want to believe can happen, will happen, or possibly happen, and they will be the ones to make it possible. They are the ideas of imagination, they are the improbable, they are the impossible which we can make possible, they are Fantasy. This is Fantasy Strife! (No Flames) (Fanmade Rider)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't have the best grammar and punctuation, so I deeply apologise for any mistakes that I may have done.**

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_**Narration by MC**_

* * *

_**A fantasy is a beautiful thing, they're the thoughts and imagination of a persons belief and impossibility. Something that everyone believes to be impossible to achieve or even exist altogether, just as they sound, they're a fantasy.**_

We now watch as in a large city with buildings so tall, they reach far into the sky. A woman and a small child walking beside her holding her hand, the woman staring down at the child with a warm smile.

The child and woman had black coloured hair, the child having short hair and the woman having long hair that reached her back.

_**But there is always truths in a fantasy, I believe them to be a definite possibility, the imaginiation of a person is what evolves the human race afterall. Those who believe and imagine are those who push forward, bringing their dreams to fruition.**_

_**They were mother and child, parent and child, mother... and me.**_

"Mommy, when I grow I up, I want to fly through the sky! Spread my own wings and fy into the sky!" The child stated in a cheerful manner. The mother turned to her son and rubbed his head.

"I know you will, dear. When you do, I look forward to you showing me what high above the clouds." The mother responded with warmth.

"Of course!"

_**Promises are made, some kept, and some forgotten or completely demolished. But, no matter what happens, ones fantasy will always be protected by a guardian, someone who will protect the future of the human race.**_

"I want to fly so high, high enough to reach and touch the sun!" The child said, before raising his hand towards the bright sun.

The mother looked up towards the sun as well and smiled. "Of course, dear. I'm sure that the sun will be waiting for you."

_**A child who dreams of reaching far into the sky, to show those around him what he can truly accomplish by believing and following his dreams. A child who will reach the sun itself, someone who will spread his own wings and soar high.**_

_**He is a child, a believer, a dreamer, a warrior who shows those the way of evolution through their dreams and goals.**_

_**This, is my story, my journey through fantasy, as... a Kamen Rider.**_

* * *

The day was calm, people going about their daily routines, such as some going to work while others are walking around doing their own business. The city was huge, there were many buildings built all around, though it did have a good amount of vegetation still.

In this city, was a descently sized house, it wasn't a mansion but it was impressive looking. Inside was a male that was laying on a bed with both arms crossed behind his head, his chest slowly rising up and down.

That was when the rays of the sun shone through the window and travelled over his eyes, this caused them to twitch, this continued until they slowly opened, revealing pale black coloured eyes underneath.

The figure blinked a couple time before slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he then got up and out of his bed as he stretched, making a couple of his bones make an audible popping sound before relaxing.

Now being able to see the full body image of the figure, it was a male that appeared to be around the age of fifteen or so. He had straight raven black hair and black eyes that were slightly rounded, his skin was fair and had a lean frame. He wore a pair of short black pants that reached halfway down his thighs, and a white t-shirt with black accents.

This individual is none other than Danny Rainclaw, the person who dreams of flying high and reaching the sun. The male quickly got himself ready as he brushed his teeth and got himself changed.

He was now wearing the same shirt as before, except he was now wearing a pair of black jeans, along with a pair of white running shoes. He made his way out of the house and into the streets where he began to walk down.

"A nice walk in the morning, always refreshing..." Danny muttered. He looked up to the sky as he felt the gentle breeze brush against his skin and clothing. He blinked when he heard his stomache grumble and put a hand on it. "I better get some breakfast."

* * *

Danny was currently in a small cafe sitting at a table next to the window, he had in front of him a cup of coffee and two sandwiches that he had order from the shop employee. Taking a small sip from the cup, he smiled and sighed in comfort.

"Coffee, always good in the morning." Danny enjoyed his breakfast as he leaned back on his chair, he felt a small vibration from his pocket and reached his hand in before pulling out what appeared to be a black coloured IPhone.

Danny turned it on before it showed a notification of a message he had received from a person called Mark, clicking on the notification, it brought him to his messages tab where he read the message that was sent before responding.

**Mark: Yo, Danny. Have you heard the news lately?**

**Danny: Not really, I've been kind of busy dealing with moving into school.**

**Mark: You seriously need to chill, be a bit more carefree. It's not like the school you're going to go to is going anywhere, and please don't end up sticking your face in books 24/7 again.**

**Danny: You make it sound like I'm addicted to books, I'm just serious with my studies, trying to get into a good University. Anyway, what's been up?**

**Mark: Hear this, apparantly there have been strange sightings of odd alien-like lifeforms walking around the Japan. Whenever there is one, the place that it is sighted at, there would always be a person who seemed oddly depressed.**

**Danny: Depressed?**

**Mark: Yeah! Like they've completely lost their emotions and seem to never smile, like something is constantly keeping them in a state of depression.**

**Danny: That sounds like a bunch of crazy talk, are you sure that someone isn't just making all of this up?**

**Mark: I'm serious, I read the newspaper on it, it's so strange that they were talking about it even back here in Australia! Check the news, there have been some strange sightings, and some people have even gotten pictures, though none are really clear. But, just in case, be careful over there, you never know.**

**Danny: Yeah, yeah. Talk to you some other time, Mark. **

**Mark: Alright, see ya!**

Danny ended the conversation before turning his phone off and putting it back into his pocket and sighed. "Jeez, Mark and his crazy passion for this type of stuff, it sounds like a bunch of false news that people are making to make a profit."

Just as he was about to finish up the last amount of coffee that was still in his cup, he heard a bunch of screaming coming from the centre plaza, which was just outside the small cafe he was eating at.

He looked out the window and blinked at the huge mob of people that were running out of the plaza in a state of absolute panic, he also saw fear in their eyes, very visible fear as they continued to run from who knows what.

"What's happening?" Danny muttered. He blinked as he placed his hand on the glass window, he was trying to see what they were all running from, but he couldn't get a clear view of it.

He turned his attention to a person that had run into the cafe and stood at the front door as everyone turned to him, the man looked terrified and cupped both hands on the sides of his mouth in a way to scream. "There's a monster outside, we need to all run!"

The man panicked as he quickly ran out and followed after the crowed of people that were still fleeing the area, that was when everyone in the cafe panicked and quickly ran out of the store and followed after everyone, though it was difficult considering the number of people trying to fit out at the same time.

Danny ran towards the door as well, he wriggled his way through all of the people and safely managed to pass through everyone person, arriving on the street, he looked towards the area where the civilians were fleeing from.

He couldn't see what it was, but he did something that he knew he might regret later on, but he did it anyway. He began to run past everyone and quickly approached the plaza, there were a lot less people since they were all running.

When he arrived, he looked around for the source of the panick that was being injected into the people. When he caught eyes with what the source was, he stepped back in shock and slight fear, he was looking at a creature... no, a monster.

"What the heck is that thing...?" Danny wondered. His eyes dilated in shock as he looked at the form that he creature had, it was similar to that of a preying mantis, though it was bigger than he was and was humanoid figured.

It had sharp blades as arms and a sharp fanged mouth that seemed to drip green saliva onto the ground, upon closer inspection, the mantis-like monster had blood red eyes. "Is this what Mark was talking about...? No way..."

Danny widened his eyes when he saw that the monster was heading straight towards a little girl that looked no older than ten, she had long brown hair and hazel eyes, the girl looked utterly terrified as the creature got closer and closer.

"Crap... I can't let that thing get her... but-!"Danny shook his had out of his fear and hesitation, he quickly used his fast legs to speed towards the girl, just as the mantis was about to strike the girl down, Danny managed to scoop her up into his arms and roll out of the way of the claw that had been struck down.

"Get out of here, quick!" Danny ordered. The girl nodded before running off, probably trying to find her parents, Danny stood in front of the creature who had just turned to him, he got into a stance to make sure the girl managed to get away. "What do I do...?"

His words were cut short when his instincts kicked in, he quickly rolled to the left, narrowly dodging a swing from the monster that had managed to slice an entire table cleanly in half. He quickly jumped back. "There's no way I can beat this thing, is there anything I can do? Just what is this thing?"

"It's a Depress." He heard a voice, he turned his head upwards to where he had heard said voice, the voice sounded like another male that would be his age. But when he looked up, he didn't see a person, but a small metallic creature.

It was silver and red in colour, the creature resembled that of a phoenix. In size, the figure looked to be around the size of a parot that would usually sit on someones shoulder. While he was shocked already, he realised that it could talk to him, what it was.

"What the heck are you!" Danny exclaimed. He leaned back in surprise as the phoenix machine like creature flew right in front of his face, and it looked a bit angry, if you could even tell.

"That's rude! I'm what you would call a Fazara, you can call me Pyron!" The Fazara known as Pyron introduced. He did a loop in the air as Danny processed what the Fazara had told him, while he didn't want to believe anything that was happening, he couldn't deny the fact that he was seeing it right now.

"Okay... Pyron, my name is Danny Rainclaw. What exactly is this... Depress?" Danny asked. Pyron in response, nodded his head before turning to the creature who was ready to attack before answering.

"Yes! The Depress are creatures which are spawn from an unknown source, they go after people with high energy in their Fantasy, their imagination if you will, they collect the energy and do who knows what with it." Pyron answered.

"Energy? Fantasy? What happens if they take all of this 'energy' you say from a persons Fantasy?" Danny questioned. He still kept his eyes on the creature, ready to move at the moments need.

"The energy is depended on how powerful ones person believes that they can achieve what their dreams are, those with high belief in the subject will most likely be targeted. If all of his it taken, then the victim will fall into complete depression before slowly rotting away." Pyron answered grimly.

"Depression...!" Danny muttered. His eyes widened his shock, it was exactly what Mark had told him back at the cafe not too long ago. He was most shocked about the last part, the person would slowly die after being fell victim...

"But, those with high enough energy from their belief, can completely repel the Depress from entering their minds and the Fantasy that resides within. You, are an example of that!" Pyron pointed his wing at Danny, who blinked in surprise. "Your belief in someday being able to fly into the sky and reaching the Sun is so strong, that power is what is preventing them from affecting you."

"My belief..." Danny looked at his hand after hearing the news, this was stuff that he never knew about. 'My belief in the Fantasy in my mind, I had just thought it was as simple as that, a Fantasy, a dream...'

"I know this is a lot to take in, but there is a way that we can defeat the Depress." Pyron stated seriously. Danny looked up from his hand towards Pyron with a wide eyes.

"How?"

"You see, you being one of the unique few with incredibly immense amount of belief in your dreams. Are able to manipulate that energy, using it to become a warrior that hasn't been seen for many years, to transform yourself into... a Kamen Rider!"

"Kamen Rider..." Danny remembered hearing the term from somewhere. 'Of course, the internet, the discussions people have had about seeing these warriors with incredible powers that fought against different foes and protecting people... they're real?'

"Exactly, that's what you can be. I need your help, you're the only one that I can rely on to truly wield the power of a Kamen Rider, I need you to protect those from the Depress, protect their dreams, and defeat the Depress!"

Danny looked conflicted, he had never asked for anything like to become a hero of an old time, to be the one to protect those from creatures beyond scientific explanation. But he knew one thing, there was no way he was going to let people's dreams being completely turned into useless ash!

"I'll do it, I'll become a Kamen Rider," Pyron seemed overjoyed with the response to his plea for help, and danced in the air for a second before calming down.

"Thank you, so much! With you, I know we can save the lives of both the people and their dreams from the torment of the Depress!" Pyron cheered. That was when Pyron took out a buckle from out of nowhere, slightly surprising Danny. "This is the Phoenix Driver, the device that will let you transform."

Danny took the belt from Pyron and looked at it in his hands, it was completely silver in colour, it looked like an ordinary buckle for a belt, almost like a slab of iron. He looked up and saw Pyron handing him a strange feather that was red in colour.

"Place the buckle onto your waist, and then hold the feather in front of it!" Pyron instructed. Danny quickly placed the buckle onto his waist, what happened next surprised him, a silver belt strap shot out from one side and curved around his waist before locking into the other side.

That was when the buckle changed into the colour black and had a white lining on it, in the centre appeared the image of a phoenix's head that was red in colour and was looking forwards.

"Then place the feather in front..." Danny muttered the instructions. Before he could do so, they both had to dodge a strike from the monster that lunged at them and growled at Danny seeing that it missed it's strike. "That was close...!"

"Quick! Transform using the Phoenix Feather before it attacks again!" Pyron warned. Danny blinked before nodding, he looked at the monster with a narrowed eyes.

"Alright you freak, your story is at its end! Mine however, is just beginning! Henshin!" With that, Danny held the Phoenix Feather in front of the buckle of the belt, after doing so, it began to glow red.

The feather stayed hovering in front of the belt as Danny released his hand from it and the feather began to spin in a clockwise direction in the same spot. Danny crossed both his arms and closed his eyes as it began.

The feather then flew into the buckle as the phoenix head opened its mouth and gave a loud screech of a bird that could easily be heard, after the scream was given, a torrent of fire shout out and began to snake its way around Danny's body.

The Depress stepped back in surprise and could feel the intense heat, Danny didn't seem bothered and Pyron watch with a smile. The fire all gather behind him before forming itslef into a figure of a phoenix that gave a screech before crashing both its wings down onto the form of Danny who was quickly covered in flames.

As his entire figure was covered in the blazing fire, not even the outline of his figure could be seen through the dense red fire that engulfed him. As Pyron and the Depress were watching him, Pyron smirked while the Depress was confused when words could be heard from a teenage sounding voice coming from the fire along with techno music.

* * *

**Mythical! Mythical! Mythical!**

**King! Scorching! Fire!**

**Mythical Phoenix!**

* * *

The flames then started to calm down as they slowly revealed Danny, but his appearance had altered drastically, he was now donning what appeared to be a suit of armour that was glowing red before it stopped and showed its true colours to them all.

He had on a black body suit that covered his entire body, he also had a helmet covering his entire head which appeared to be black. On the helmet appeared to be sharp red eyes, there were also what appeared to be red wings of a phoenix that reached back on his helmet and pointed to the sky.

He also had a three layered red shoulder pad on each of his shoulder, along with red arm guards that had phoenix feather like blades attached to them that spiked backwards towards his elbows.

On his knuckles were red metallic plates which had black spikes on them, on either side of his thighs and bottom half of his legs were red platings, atop his feet were smaller red plates with the front having black spikes. Finally, around his waist was the belt that he had on and where he had placed the phoenix feather.

"There he is!" Pyron cheered. The Depress along with Pyron marvelled at the newly armoured form of Danny as he stood with both his eyes blinking red. "The King of Scorching Flames, Kamen Rider Phoenix!"

"King of Scorching Flames? Phoenix?" Danny muttered. He raised his left arm and looked at his hand which was covered by his armour, and clenched his fist before grinning under his helmet. "I like it!"

"Phoenix!" Pyron shouted. Danny turned his head to Pyron who called out his name, well, when he was transformed. "With this power you can defeat the Depress! Show them the power of a Kamen Rider!"

"It shall be done!" Danny grinned before charging at the Depress who was surprised by the speed, Danny sent a punch into the stomach of the Depress who winced at the pain, Danny didn't let it recover as he gave a roundhouse kick that sent it flying into a wall. "This is awesome!"

Danny watched as the Depress got up from the rubble and stumbled a bit before composing itself, it looked furious at Danny who got into a stance and readied himself. The mantis charged at Danny swinging its claw at him.

Danny responded by using the feather like blades on his arms to deflect the attack, he began to slash at the chest of his opponent who stumbled backwards. Rushing in, he threw a punch at the Depress, what Danny didn't expect was for his fist to be engulfed in fire as he socked the Depress on the chest sending it flying.

"Woah! So, I have control over fire?"

"Yes, and no." Pyron answered. Danny looked over at him curiously. "You have control over the fire in your body when transformed, able to coat your body with fire for attacking!"

"I see!" Danny quickly looked up as he heard a growl, he arched his back, narrowly dodging a strike from the Depress. He looked behind him and blinked as the blades on the Depress's arms glowed green before it began to slash the air.

He widened his eyes as their were energy blades that shot towards him, he quickly thought of a solution and held his hand out. "I hope this works..." He was relieved and awed when a torrent of fire shot out of his hand and burned through all the blades that were sent at him.

"Phoenix! Use the feather inside your buckle!" Pyron called out. Danny blinked before opening up the buckle of his belt, when he looked inside, there was a feather that was red and white with the letter 'F' implanted on it. "Use it like Phoenix Feather and finish the Depress off!"

"Right!" Danny took the feather out and closed his buckle, quickly placing the feather in front of his buckle, it was absorbed in before Danny then held both arms out as fire then covered both of them entirely.

* * *

**Finish Feather: Incineration!**

* * *

He then realed back both of his arms before thrusting them both forwards, this resulted in a tornado of fire that shot quickly towards the Depress who just stood there completely shocked and unable to dodge.

It was too late for it to do anything as the fire completely consumed it. As it slowly died down, the cement of the plaza was surprisingly intact, but the same couldn't be said for the monster, it was completely turned to ash.

Danny panted with a smile on his face, he then looked down and looked at the belt around his waist. He then heard cheering and turned to see Pyron flying to him. "Alright! You did it, you did amazing for your first time!"

"Really? Well, I couldn't have done it without you, Pyron."

"No problem! But, the battles will only get more difficult from now on, we haven't truly faced what they are capable of yet, this one we fought today was unsuccessful in entering into the mind of the girl thanks to you, but it might not be the same next time."

Danny looked at his armored hand before clenching it tightly before looking up with a determined expression.

"I know, and I'll be ready."

As Danny did this, he blinked when he heard a bunch of footsteps from a decent distance away from his position, he looked around the corner of a building to see bunch of people, most who were reporters.

"Oh god, the reporters of all people had to come now. I need to get out of here..." Danny groaned. He didn't like the idea of reporters, while they were only doing their jobs, it could get seriously irritating.

"Don't worry, just use this!" Pyron called. Danny turned his head towards the Fazara who floated over to him and handed him another feather. "Just us this, you'll know the rest after that!"

"Okay..?" Danny replied. He took the feather from the little phoenix before holding it in front of his buckle as it was absorbed inside, he watched as fire shot out and crashed into the ground next to him.

He watched in amazement as it began to turn solid and take shape, it continued to morph around before finally calming down. When the process was completed and no fire could be seen anymore, all there was standing there was a motorcycle.

The motorcycle had black wheels with white trimmings, the body was mainly red with exhausts that looked like feathers. The front was designed like that of the head of a phoenix and had white sharp headlights.

"Woah!" Danny yelled in surprise. He hadn't expected a motorcycle out of all things to appear next to him like that.

"Presenting to you, the Heatbreaker! This is your rider machine, many Kamen Rider's from the past all had these, not this one specifically, but you know what I mean." Pyron stated. The phoenix heard as the footsteps were getting closer. "We better get going quick, they're almost here!"

"R-Right!" Danny snapped out of his surprise, he quickly ran to the Heatbreaker and jumping on it before revving it up with Pyron landing on his shoulder as they rode off.

* * *

Meanwhile, what Danny hadn't noticed was that a figure was watching him fight from quite a distance away. The person was definitely male from appearance, but definitely was also not human at all.

The person, or thing, was quite tall and had a lean muscular build. It looked to had armor plating that covered its being almost like the armor you would see on a knight in fantasy, either side of his face had armor which wrapped around his entire head but left the area where a mouth would usually be seen, the area in the middle of the face and the eyes to be bare from the armor.

On top of his head though were a pair of metallic looking horns, they extended from either side of his head and pointed up slightly before pointing forwards. The person was mainly black in colour with the armour being slightly lighter, the armour was also lined in gold and his eyes being sharp and glowing the colour gold. Finally, his horns were the same colour as his armour and had sharp gold tips.

"Hmm~, it would seem that a Kamen Rider has appeared..." The person grumbled. Their voice showing clear signs of irritation and anger. "This has made it much more complicated... but, it won't slow me down for long."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story is biased towards Kamen Riders, found it a good idea to tell you early on before the story progresses too much.**

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_**Narration by MC**_

* * *

**Kamen Rider**

**Fantasy Strife**

* * *

"What are you doing, Danny?"

The familiar voice of Pyron was heard. The boy in question was curerently back in his home, it had been a day since the incident at the plaza, and he was recovering a bit after the battle he had with the Depress. Pyron was flying behind him as he seemed to be packing something into his bag.

"I'm just getting stuff ready for tomorrow." Danny replied. He stood up and gave a small sigh before smiling and nodding in approval, he then turned his head around to face the small metallic phoenix with a smile. "I'm starting school tomorrow."

"School? That's totally lame, I heard school's full on boring..." Pyron groaned. Danny chuckled at the phoenix as it continued. "And knowing that I need to stay with you just in case something happens, I'm gonna experience the absolute peak of boredom..."

"It won't be that bad, just make sure not to be spotted while we're there. Cause that'll cause some major uproars..." Danny stated. Pyron nodded his head in understanding, seeing a mechanical bird flying wasn't exactly something you would see on the daily basis, especially if it can talk! "So, do Fazaras even eat?"

"Technically we do." Pyron answered. Danny rose his eyebrow in confusion to this as Pyron further explained. "We Fazara's are actually a manifestation of your fantasy, I was created from your desire to reach the Sun! So, I pretty much feed off of energy you get from eating."

"... I see." Danny replied in a mutter.

* * *

"So, where are we going to go?" Pyron asked. The two of them were now walking through the streets, though it didn't seem too crowded at all, there actually didn't look like anyone was even around. But, to keep safe, Pyron was hiding in Danny's clothes as they talked in whispers.

"We're going to go see if there are any places that I can find that have anything I'd be interested in, mostly something snack on at the moment though." Danny answered. Danny then gained a serious look. "Pyron, how do I know if there's a Depress on the loose?"

"Huh? Oh, you don't need to worry about that! I'm able to sense whenever one appears, I'll make sure to inform you if that happens!" Pyron responded. Danny gave a nod in thanks as they continued to converse with each other.

"I'm late for school! This is horrible!"

"Eh/Huh?" Pyron and Danny stopped in their tracks when they heard the voice of a young girl shouting, they listened as the voice had started to get louder and louder every passing second. Danny then looked at Pyron. "You heard that right?"

"Yeah... I think I did..." Pyron answered. They didn't know what it was, but were going to continue walking. But that was when Pyron's mechanical eyes turned wide as dinner plates. "Look out, behind you!"

"Huh?" Danny turned around, but it wasn't fast enough as he felt something crash into his stomach. This resulted in him, and whatever had impacted with him, to fall to the ground. "Gah!"

"... Itai." Danny blinked as he shook his head and ignored the pain to see that the person that bumped into him was a girl that had pink hair, she appeared to be his age and was wearing a school oufit. The girl blinked and looked up to see Danny, she quickly widened her eyes and stood up before bowing at him. "I-I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!"

"...It's fine, there's no need to apologize. I can tell it was an accident." Danny assured. The girl seemed to give a visible relieved, and also mentally, as she gave a sigh of relief. Danny could only sweatdrop at the sight before smiling. "So, what's your name? Mine's Danny Rainclaw."

"M-Miyuki! Hoshizora Miyuki!" The girl quickly introduced herself before looking at Danny curiously. "Are you a foreigner? Your name is definitely strange to me..."

"Yeah, I am. I just recently came here from Australia, it's nice to meet you, Miyuki." Danny held his hand towards her in a friendly gesture, she accepted it and shook his hand. "So, what's the rush? Are you in a hurry?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm actually late for school!" Miyuki remembered. Danny blinked at this before smiling nervously at her before saying. "Then... shouldn't you be going now? You're going to be really late if you don't get going..."

"R-Right!" Miyuki replied. She was just about to run off, but stopped when a sudden sound made both of them freeze. Danny blinked in confusion as he looked around with Miyuki trying to find the source of whatever the sound was.

"You heard that right, Miyuki?"

"Yeah, what was it?"

"Kuru~!"

"There it is again!" Both of them shouted. Miyuki rubbed the back of her in confusion as Danny did the same, but scratching his right cheek in confusion. It then stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before they shrugged as they looked at each other.

"I guess we were just imagining..." Miyuki blinked when she saw Danny freeze as his eyes widened into dinner plates, she then looked to where he was looking and also froze up as her eyes also widened. "Am I imagining things?"

"I don't think so..." Miyuki responded. The reason for why they were shocked? It was because a flipping pink book was flying towards them! They could only then scream when a strange creature jumped from inside and headed straight for them! "Kya~!"

"Ah~! Get out of the way!" Danny shouted. Danny then managed to roll to the side in time so he wasn't hit, he quickly looked back before sweatdropping when the unfortunate Miyuki was hit directly in the face by whatever the creature was. "Uh~..."

"..." Miyuki was on the ground with a red face after the impact, she didn't seem seriously hurt as she had also dropped her school supplies. Danny walked over before helping her stand and looking to whatever the flying creature was.

"What the?" Miyuki also looked to see what had hit her. What they saw confused and surprised them greatly, it was a pale pink creature with fluffy yellow ears that had pink bows on them, it also had hearts printed on its face. "What in the world is that?"

"I don't know..."

"Kuru...?" The creature muttered as it looked up at the two humans. The area became completely silent as they all stared at each other, the creature blinked before standing up on two feet and smiling innocently at them and tilting its head. "Kuru?"

"What is happening...?" Danny wondered. He then looked towards Miyuki. "Do you know... Miyuki?" Danny could only sweatdrop once again as Miyuki suddenly had stars replacing her eyes as she squealed, this resulted in the creature yelling in fear before it tried to run away.

"How cute!" Miyuki suddenly grabbed the creature before embracing it, Danny could only watch from the side with a blank face, he was just so confused. That was when he felt his collar shake and looked to see that Pyron had come out.

"Is it over?"

"No. Pyron, is that thing a Fazara?" Danny asked. Pyron looked to where Danny was looking at before raising its non-existent eyebrow before shaking its head. Pyron then said. "Nope. Whatever it is, it is most definitely not what I'd call a Fazara..."

"So, what are you? A dog? A cat? A racoon dog?" Miyuki began bombarding the creature with multiple questions, this made Danny and Pyron sweatdrop as they really didn't want to get involved. "What's your name?"

They watched as Candy hopped out of Miyuki's arms and onto the ground, Danny walked over to stand next to Miyuki as Pyron made sure to stay as hidden as he could. "My name is Candy! Kuru! I'm a fairy that's from the land of picture and books: Marchenland! Kuru!"

"Marchenland?" Danny shifted his gaze towards his partner who in turn shrugged its wings towards him. Whatever this thing was, it was certainly not something you'd see on the daily basis, if it weren't for him meeting Pyron then he would have freaked out.

"The land of picture books? A fairy?" Miyuki stepped back as she seemed taken back by the response, the only thing that was going through Danny's head at the moment was 'That's what a fairy looks like?'. Danny deadpanned when Miyuki squealed again. "A wonderful encounter for picture-book-loving me! A fairy at that! A fairy!"

"Is she okay?" Pyron asked in a whisper. Danny didn't give a response as he watched the young girl ranting on and on before noticing that Candy was walking away, he then turned back at Miyuki. "Uh~, Miyuki. Candy's already left..."

"Eh?" Miyuki stopped as she looked down to see that his words were true, the fairy was no longer in sight. She then gasped as she looked around trying to spot the small creature, but to no avail. "Eh?! I wanted to be friends!"

"I mean... we still have this." Miyuki turned to Danny to see what he was referring to, she then saw him standing holding the pink book in his right hand. "The book here seems to be pretty real, so we weren't just imagining it."

"Thank goodness! I'm glad I wasn't just dreaming!" Miyuki sighed in relief. Danny flinched when the girl then shouted into the air, causing him to cover his ears. "I forgot I had school! I need to get going, or I'll be late!"

"Well, I guess I'll see you some other time then."

"Right! See you later!" Danny then watched with a sweatdrop as the young girl sprinted into the distance while leaving a dust trail behind her, Pyron then poked his head out from Danny's shirt and gave his own sweatdrop at the scene.

"What a strange girl..."

* * *

Danny was currently sitting at a table on the porch of a small cafe that he was enjoying some refreshments from, after his littel encounter with Miyuki and Candy, he needed some rest. He smiled before looked towards the street and smiling.

"Man, this sure is peaceful..."

"Yeah! Let's just hope it doesn't end too soon." Pyron stated. Danny frowned as he knew exactly what his partner was referring to, but he was ready for when that will happen. That was when they then noticed the area around them darken as the sky was covered by dark clouds.

"I think you just jinxed us..." Danny groaned. He then stood up from his sitting position and quickly putting money on the table before running off into the street. "Pyron! Do you know what's happening right now?!"

"No! This is definitely not the work of a Depress, the energy I'm sensing is completely differnet, its dark but weaker than that of a Depress!" Pyron answered. Danny nodded his head in understanding, he looked around to see that people were beginning to look and act strange. "Up there!"

"Huh?" He looked up to see something strange, it was a humanoid wolf that was flying in the sky that appeared to be wearing rather dark clothing. In its hands were what looked like a book from their point of view, he narrowed his eyes to see that it was splashed with black... paint? "I don't like the look of this, let's go!"

"Right!"

Danny continued running before coming to a stop as he then noticed a familiar figure in the distance, two figures to be exact. It was none other than Miyuki and Candy, he didn't know what they were doing, but they didn't seem to act the same as everyone else, so he ran towards them.

"Miyuki!"

"Eh?" The young girl turned her head to see the source of the voice was Danny, who was running towards them. "Danny!" She shouted in surprise. Danny quickly arrived as he skidded to a stop and stood beside the young girl.

"Do you know what's happening?" Miyuki just shook her head in response. That was when they all then slightly jumped when Candy appeared between the both of them and screamed. "Wolfrun is making the world go towards a Bad End!"

"What do you mean Bad End?" Danny wondered. Candy looked towards the young male and waved its arms around in panic as it then exclaimed. "I mean a terrible future!" They then looked around to see everyone standing still with horrible auras radiating off of them.

"This is horrible! Bad Energy is coming out of everyone!" Candy yelled in alarm. They then watched as all the Bad Energy began to travel upwards and into the book that the wolf was holding. Candy then shouted. "Stop it!"

"Eh~?" Wolfrun muttered. The wolf turned his head curiously to see Danny and Miyuki looking at him along with Candy who was struggling in Miyuki's hands as it was looking at Wolfrun. Miyuki was trying to stop Candy, but that was when Wolfrun landed in front of them.

This had resulted in Miyuki falling over and dropping Candy due to the shake that the landing had caused, Danny didn't faulter as he took on a defensive stance. Wolfrun then stood up from its crouched positon. "So, you also came to this world?"

"I won't let you turn this world towards the direction of a Bad End!" Candy shouted with determination. Danny still seemed confused, as well as Miyuki, but he seemed to get the general idea. Miyuki then stuttered.

"Wh-What's going on? What do y-you mean?" They then heard chuckling coming from Wolfrun as they looked at him. "Your future is and will always be a Bad End! Just stop this foolishness and accept that all your work is useless!"

"No!" They both looked down at Candy to see that it had small tears at the corner of its eyes as it shouted. "It's not useless! If I work hard enough, then I'm sure that everything will become happy eventually!"

"...What a load of bull." Wolfrun laughed. They then watched as he then walked towards the three, Danny narrowed his eyes, ready for anything as Pyron was in his shirt ready just in case. Wolfrun looked at Danny and gave an amused chuckle. "Ho~? You have the eyes of a warrior, you might be some fun."

"...Candy's right!" They both looked towards Miyuki, who was now carrying Candy in her arms as she looked at Wolfrun. "While my self-introduction didn't go so well today. I wasn't discouraged by it, and I tried my best! My classmates helped me out and I did it! No matter what, you should try until the very end and things will turn happy!"

'Not bad... Miyuki.' Danny thought. He gave a small smile towards her while still keeping his defence up, Miyuki had seemed to gather a bit of courage and determination in the last couple of seconds. Wolfrun just rose his eyebrow at this.

"What's with you? Just stop your yapping and hand over Candy!" Wolfrun demanded. That was when he then gave a toothy smile that revealed his sharp teeth and also raising his right claw that shined. "I'm gonna eat it up!"

"No~!" Candy cried. Candy was about to start crying, but stopped when Miyuki held it tighter in her arms. Miyuki gave a determined look before saying. "I've decided!"

"What are you on about now?" Wolfrun groaned. He then frowned as he looked at the group of three in front of him. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

"I don't think she is! She seems pretty brave now!" Pyron commented softly from Danny's shirt, Danny just stared blankly as Miyuki then shouted.

"Of course I am!"

"Guh!" Pyron dropped his jaw and hung his head.

"Then why in the world are you protecting it?" Wolfrun wondered. To him, it didn't seem logical that she was protecting Candy even when she seemed to be terrified of facing him. Wolfrun really was confused at the moment.

"It's just that... I'm not really sure. But, seeing someone bully something so small..." Miyuki muttered. She then looked at Candy before looking back at Wolfrun. "It... It just makes you want to protect it from them!"

"Haha~! You're shivering! I'll just eat you, too!" Wolfrun laughed. Wolfrun then pointed his attention towards Danny who still kept his gaze and body unwavered from the gaze of the humanoid wolf. "You're the only one that doesn't truly seem afraid, you're interesting... But, even better for me to eat you, too!"

Wolfrun then lunged towards them all as Candy and Miyuki screamed in horror, Danny on the other hand gritted his teeth and stood his ground, ready to attack at the perfect moment. Danny was about to strike, but Pyron stopped him.

"Wait, Danny!"

"Huh? What is it?" Danny asked confused. Pyron then pointed behind him, he saw Miyuki screaming before he widened his eyes when a burst of pink light shot into the sky from her position, he covered his eyes as Wolfrun was knocked back. "What's happening?!"

"I don't know!" Pyron shouted. Danny managed to uncover his eyes when the light was fading, when he turned back, he could only blink in shock and confusion along with Pyron. Miyuki was standing in front of him, but she was... different, significantly different.

Her hair seemed to have ground immensely as her outfit had also changed drastically, she was now wearing a pink top and pleat miniskirt with dark pink lining. A strip of pearl pink goes down the center to accent the frilly petticoat, with a ruffled piece at the middle where a fuchsia bow resides adorned by the gold Smile Pretty Cure symbol. On her head was also a tiara with a pink gem attached to it.

"Twinkling and shining, the light of the future! Cure Happy!"

"What?" Both Pyron and Danny said simultaneously. While they had seen transformations before, well experienced it himself, but this was completely new. The transformation was honestly a bit too bright and.. girly? For his tastes.

"I found a Precure!"

"What do you mean, Candy? What's a Precure?" Danny asked. Candy turned towards him as Miyuki did the same after freaking out about her changed in appearance as they both then looked towards Candy for answers, Candy smiled happily before saying. "They're legendary warriors! This is amazing!"

"Legendary warrior...?" Miyuki muttered. Her face then slowly turned into a incredulous one as she looked at Candy, who was just smiling in her arms innocently. "A-Are you telling me what I think you are...?"

"Yes! Fight the wolf!" Miyuki yelled in shock at this before shaking her head at this.

"No! This is way too scary!"

"Eh?! But you're a Precure!"

"Uh~, guys?" Danny's voice got their attention as they turned to see Wolfrun with a bored look on his face, they then looked scared, except for Danny. As Wolfrun then prepared his claws.

"I may not know what is going on, but I shall see all three of yours blood!"

"Like I'm going to let that happen!" Danny shouted. This got Miyuki and Happy's attention as they turned towards the male, Miyuki then stuttered as she then asked. "Wh-What are you going to do? He's way too dangerous!"

"Don't worry, I got this handled. Pyron, ready?" Danny grinned.

"Who?" The other three asked, including Wolfrun. They then widened their eyes when a mechanical phoenix flew out of Danny's shirt and into the air before floating next to Danny. "More than ever! Let's take this guy down!"

"Who is that?!" Candy shouted.

"Cute!" Miyuki marveled. They then saw Pyron hand Danny a small red feather, Danny nodded before taking out a familiar buckle and placing it on his waist, they were surprised when the belt formed and wrapped around his waist. They then saw the head of the phoenix appear on the front of the buckle.

"Your story is at its end! Mine however, is just beginning! Henshin!" Danny declared. Danny then let the feather get absorbed into the buckle as the head of the phoenix gave a screech, Danny closed his eyes and crossed his arms during this.

They all stepped back when a torrent of fire shout out and snaked its way around the young boy's body, they all gasped when it formed a phoenix behind him that screeched before crashing both its wings down upon Danny who was then covered in flames.

Miyuki thought her friend had just burnt himself alive, Candy looked no better as tears were coming out. Wolfrun was laughing at Danny's supposed death, but they were all chocked when a voice was heard through the fire with techno music.

* * *

**Mythical! Mythical! Mythical!**

**King! Scorching! Fire!**

**Mythical Phoenix!**

* * *

They all had to look away due to the heat that was being exerted from the flames, but when it died down, they all turned back only to gasp. Danny was now standing in front of them all while now donning his armour while standing tall and strong.

"King of Scorching Flames, Kamen Rider Phoenix!"

"Kamen Rider?" The others had muttered in confusion. Candy gave a cheer as it floated over and looked at Phoenix with sparkling eyes, Phoenix could only sweatdrop at this. Miyuki's eyes were also sparkling as she then shouted.

"Wow! You're like a hero from a TV show!"

"Sure, I guess you could say that..." Phoenix responded. Wolfrun was currently looking at Phoenix with narrowed eyes, he had never seen anything like this before. He had certainly never heard of Kamen Riders, were they a type of hero he wasn't aware of?

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway! Even if there were hundreds more of you, I'll crush you anyway!" Wolfrun shouted. Wolfrun then lunged at them, Miyuki and Candy were hugging each other in fear, Danny then covered his right fist in fire before punching Wolfrun, sending the wolf skidding across the floor. "Guh... not bad, Kamen Rider! But, I won't be beaten this easily!"

"Really now? Let's just see about that!" Phoenix stated. He was about to charge, but stopped when he felt an arm grab him. Before he knew it, he was being dragged across the street at fast speeds, he looked up to see that it was Happy/Miyuki. "Where are we going? The fights back there."

"To safety! It's too dangerous to fight!" Happy shouted. She also was draggin Candy in her other arm before they realised she was running towards a brick wall not too far away from them right now. Wolfrun was running after them though.

"Oi! Get back here and fight you cowards!"

That was when Miyuki dragged the both of them behind the brick wall that they were heading towards, this action completely confused Wolfrun as he stopped and just stared in confusion at the sight.

"Why are we here, Miyuki? Wait, I should probably call you Happy..." Phoenix asked. He was currently standing on the ground behind the wall as Happy and Candy were looking over the wall at Wolfrun. "Think about it, the wolf couldn't blow down the brick house! Happy end!"

"I see now!" Candy cheered.

"This isn't a story book, Happy! This isn't going to work!" Phoenix stated. It was silent as Wolfrun just blinked at the sight after hearing what Happy had stated. He then chuckled before saying. "Are you an idiot?! I can do something like this!"

"Of course it wasn't going to work..." Pyron groaned.

"Told you so..." Phoenix deadpanned. They then watched in confusion as he took out what looked like a red... nose? Phoenix didn't know what to think about it, but just watched as Wolfrun held it up as a burst of dark red energy shot out. Phoenix recoiled when the wall they were behind radiated a dark red energy similar to before.

"What? What?!" Happy panicked. Candy was beside her as Candy was also freaking out about the now glowing wall. They all quickly moved back from the wall and watched as it began to morph before revealing its now new appearance to them.

The wall looked like a house now that had large prominent lips along with a tongue sticking out, it also had a large red nose. There were also arms that sprouted from the sides along with legs at the bottom of it wearing blue shoes of sorts.

"I-It's a monster!"

"That's... a monster?" Phoenix deadpanned. Pyron was also deadpanning as it looked at the monster in front of them, Happy seemed like she was freaking out, but they were unimpressed. Compared to the Depress, it looked like a kid's toy!

"Say hello to this Akanbe! Thanks to Pierrot's power, the power of Cure Decor can be used for a Bad End monster!" Wolfrun explained. Phoenix and Pyron didn't really understand what he was talking about, but it was most likely not a good thing!

"Cure Decor..." Candy had muttered. Happy was still looking at it with wide eyes while Phoenix and Pyron prepared themselves when Wolfrun held his arm to the sky. "Now! Go forth, Akanbe!"

"Kyahh~!" Happy yelled in fear. Phoenix was ready as he held his stance, the Akanbe then charged at them, though before Phoenix could even attack, Happy turned back tried to jump back as she shut her eyes. "Gah!"

Phoenix widened his eyes comically behind his helmet as well as Pyron as Happy, along with Candy, ended up crashing into them while trying to jump. This resulted in Happy, to their shock, jumping incredibly high while taking both Phoenix and Pyron along with them.

"What?!" Wolfrun yelled in disbelief.

"Kyaah!" Happy yelled in fear after realising how high up she was. They were really high in the air now as Happy then apologised to the males of the group when she noticed that she ended up taking them with her. "I'm so sorry!"

"What in the world is happening?" Phoenix groaned. Candy was then seen hanging onto the end of Happy's hair as the creature smiled and said. "This is amazing, Happy! Kuru!"

"This isn't the time to be amazed!" Phoenix and Pyron yelled comically. Candy sweatdropped at this while Happy then grabbed Candy and began shaking her. "Candy! How in the world do we get down from here?!"

"Uh~, guys?"

"I don't know!"

"Guys!"

"Think of something!"

"You guys!" Phoenix yelled. This made both of the females stop as they turned to him to see Phoenix looking down, with Pyron on his shoulder looking down with a slightly pale face. "The Akanbe is coming!"

"Huh?" They both looked down towards the ground to see that the Akanbe was in fact heading straight for them! "Kyaa! What do we do?!/This is bad! Kuru!"

"Happy!" Happy turned her head to Phoenix and stopped her yelling as his voice seemed to hold confidence and authority. "Calm down! Work with me here, you seem to possess supernatural abilities now, so use them and we can knock this guy down!"

"E-Eh? But..." Happy wanted to complain, but stopped when she looked at Phoenix. Despite the fact that his entire face was masked by his helmet, she could tell he was serious. She nodded nervously as she agreed. "O-Okay! Let's do this!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Phoenix shouted. They then watched as the Akanbe quickly arrived, Happy gulped as she then closed her eyes and held both arms in front of her, Phoenix did a spin in the air as his leg was encased in fire before he swung it forwards.

When the Akanbe arrived right in front of the both of them, Phoenix's kick made impact as streams of fire came off and the Akanbe screamed in pain. The force from both Phoenix's kick and Happy's push sent the Akanbe crashing back down.

"Alright!" Happy cheered. That was when she blinked as everything went silent, she then realised they were falling back to the ground as she then began to scream in fear again. "We're falling! This is really bad!"

"Oh no! Kuru!"

"Hang on!" Candy then felt someone grab her back, she looked to see that it was Phoenix who then placed her on his shoulder. Happy then stopped screaming as she felt someone holding onto her, she looked to see that Phoenix was now holding her bridal style as Candy and Pyron were on his shoulders.

She couldn't help but release a blush and a bit of steam from her head as she noticed their position, she then remembered they were falling as she unconsciously held onto Phoenix. They closed in on the ground as they then crashed down.

As the dust dispersed, it revealed to show Phoenix standing in a small crater that had formed from their impact, he didn't seem injured as he was still holding onto Happy. Phoenix sighed in relief as he then placed Happy onto the ground as she got back onto her feet, with Candy getting off Phoenix's shoulder.

"Th-Thank you!" Happy thanked. Phoenix just nodded his head as Happy still had a bit of a blush on her cheeks. She then blinked as she then realised something. "Wait... What was that super power I just used? You too, Danny?"

"That's a long story, and call me Phoenix in this form."

"That was the power of the Precure!" They heard Candy yell. They all turned to looked at the strange creature as it seemed to float in front of them as it cheered. "Precures are the warriors who defend the world! Kuru!"

"Precure?" Phoenix muttered. Phoenix seemed confused on the matter, he had certainly never heard of Precure. He had some knowledge of Kamen Riders, but not Precure. He then turned to Pyron. "What about you? Know anything?"

"Nope. Can't say I've ever heard of them..."

"Oh, I think I get it now! So, I'm a TV super hero, just like Dan- I mean Phoenix over there, right?" Happy asked. She seemed smiled with glee while nodding he head as if she just made the worlds biggest revolution, but Candy just looked mortified while Pyron and Phoenix were deadpanning.

"That's completely wrong! Kuru!" Candy cried. Happy then held her fist up as she gave a determined look towards the monster in front of them, her eyes seemingly filled with determination. "Alright then! Just leave this to me and Phoenix! Let's give this a shot! Wait, what am I supposed to do now?"

"You need to use the Happy Shower to cleanse the Akanbe! Kuru!" Candy instructed. Pyron and Phoenix shared a look of confusion with one another, what the heck was Candy on about? Happy seemed to be the same as she blinked in confusion. "Eh? What's that exactly?"

"It's your healing power as a Precure!"

"Oh! That's cool! Let's give it a try!" Cure Happy declared. Phoenix and Pyron stayed back and decided to watch as Happy then held both arms forwards in front of her, Candy was standing beside the males as they observed. "Happy! Happy! Happy Shower!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well... that sucked." Phoenix deadpanned along with Pyron. After Happy's announcement of her attack, nothing happened at all. They were expecting some kind of beam of energy, but they just got nothing, not even a glow of light. Happy quickly turned around to face them as she then screamed at Candy with a blushed face of embarrassment.

"What happened?!"

"Well, I guess you just don't have enough spirit! Kuru!"

"No way!" Happy cried in mortification. She then turned back around to face the monster as she continued to yell. "I was completely pumped and fired up for it! There's no way I didn't have enough spirit for it! Now, I'm completely embarrassed by all of this!"

"Look out!" Happy heard Phoenix shout. She opened her eyes before seeing Phoenix kicking away the Akanbe before it could hit her, he then landed gracefully in front of her before getting into a defensive position. "I'll hold this guy off while you try to figure out how to 'heal' this guy, please be quick!"

"R-Right!" Phoenix then charged in as he began to dodge a bunch of hits from the Akanbe as he and Wolfrun were glaring at one another, Phoenix honestly wasn't having a difficult time holding it off. But, Happy on the other hand, she seemed to be really struggling with getting her attack to function.

"Come on, I need to get this to work! There's no way I'm going to let this bad wolf beat us!" Happy shouted. Candy and Happy then soon noticed something, they both looked towards the pact that was attached to Happy's clothes as they noticed it glowing. Candy then shouted towards her. "It's the Smile Pact! Put your spirit into it! Kuru!"

"G-Got it!" Happy responded. She then looked at it before clenching both of her fists and closing her eyes as she began to scream a single word, almost as if she was chanting something. "Spirit! Spirit! Spirit! Spirit! Spirit! Spirit! Spirit! Spirit! Spirit! Spirit! Spirit! Spirit! Spirit! Spirit! Spirit! Spirit! Spirit! Spirit! Spirit! Spirit! Spirit! Spirit! Spirit!"

Happy continued to do so as she then slowly stopped upon noticing a bunch of pink coloured particles entering into the Smile Pact, she stared at it in awe as she saw it slowly glowing brighter and brighter after every second. "The Smile Pact, it's sucking up all the power! What's happening? It's drawing out power?"

"Don't stop now! You need to keep putting power into it!"

"R-Right!" Wolfrun and Phoenix, along with the Akanbe and Pyron, were still facing off against each other as Phoenix was successfully holding back the Akanbe. Wolfrun than gritted his teeth in annoyance before grinning as he then shouted. "You aren't bad, Kamen Rider! But, you can't keep this up forever!"

"I won't have to!" Phoenix grinned under his helmet. Wolfrun seemed confused by the declaration as he then saw Phoenix gesture his finger to the right, Wolfrun and the Akanbe turned to see that it was Happy, who was glowing pink with energy as she was saying 'Spirit' over and over. "What?!"

"Spirit!" Happy shouted even louder. That was when Phoenix and Pyron quickly jumped back and landed behind Happy as they stood next to Candy, they watched as Happy exploded in a shockwave of pink energy. They watched as she drew a pink hollow heart with her hands before taking hold of it. "Precure! Happy Shower!"

"What the?" Phoenix and Pyron muttered. They were surprised when a beam of pink energy shot out from her hands and rocketed towards the Akanbe, who just stared in surprise as it was then engulfed in the blast. They watched as it exploded and a powerful gust of wind rushed past them, Phoenix seemed unaffected, but Pyron and Candy had to stable themselves due to their size.

They watched as the Akanbe gave a cry before it suddenly began to disappear, as if it was disintegrating. The last part that ended up disappearing was the giant red nose that had been used to summon it in the first place. They waited for the light to fade away as their vision began to clear up.

"Wow, had quite a bit of power behind it." Phoenix muttered in a slightly impressed tone. Pyron nodded his head in agreement before they noticed Happy fall to her knees while breathing heavily, the three of them then quickly ran over to make sure she was okay. "Happy, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm just really tired." Happy panted. Phoenix then quickly helped her stand by throwing her right arm around his neck and helped her walk over to one of the benches at the park that was closeby to them. Candy then jumped up on the seat as Pyron was standing on Phoenix's shoulder. "The Happy Shower does use a lot of power! Kuru!"

"Th-That's something you could have told me..." Happy complained. Pyron seemed to raise his non-existent eyebrow as he whispered into Phoenix's ear as Happy was busy trying to catch her breath after the attack she had performed. "A bit of a risky attack, don't you think? Considering she get's incredibly tired after a single use."

"I guess so, does make it undesirable." Phoenix frowned.

"I was so scared!" Happy randomly shouted. Phoenix, Pyron, and Candy could only sweatdrop heavily as she whailed those words. Though, she completely stopped when something hit her on the forehead, they all went silent as the thing that hit her landed in her hand. It looked similar to a strawberry. "What's this?"

"A Cure Decor! Kuru!" They all turned to look at Candy in confusion. They just seemed even more confused before Happy just sighed in frustration before looking at Candy once again before saying something she wanted to for a good while now. "Now, you have some explaing you need to do."

"I want you to be a Precure and collect Cure Decors!" Candy replied simply. She then jumped up onto Happy's shoulder before raising both arms into the air as she gave a large smile before shouting. "And then, I want you to save my world!"

"... Eh?! I don't understand this at all! But, it totally sounds interesting!"

"You mean it? Kuru!"

"Yeah!"

"Kuru!"

"There is so much Happy needs to ask first..." Phoenix deadpanned as he watched Happy and Candy exchange happy looks. Pyron was no different as he also felt like they needed to learn more before agreeing instantly like this, Pyron explained a lot to Phoenix before, so at least he truly knew what he was getting into.

"Agreed..."


End file.
